


this is us

by geralehane



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geralehane/pseuds/geralehane
Summary: clarke's a troubled omega and lexa's a closeted alpha. oh, and they are in high school.and it's a full-on angst disaster.





	this is us

**Author's Note:**

> trying something new. this isn't g!p, by the way.
> 
> (originally this story was supposed to be exclusively patreon but i've made an executive decision to make this an ao3 story. patrons will start getting other content. this doesn't mean i'll release all of the patreon stuff immediately; most of it will remain on patreon until it's an appropriate time to make it free.)

“Alex. Come, join me.” Victor Woods is unsmiling as he watches his daughter descend down the stairs, and neither is she. Smiles are generally a rare occurrence in the Woods household. Alphas can never show their emotions. Being vulnerable means being weak, and weakness is not an option. 

 

“Good morning, father.” Her voice is low and even when she greets him. She still has to inwardly steel herself for his appraising gaze. It’s still difficult to swallow after catching the usual glimpse of disappointment flash through his eyes. She knows he wishes she got the eyes from him. Cold, calculating grey. A sharp contrast against the vibrant forest green of her mother. Unfortunately, that’s exactly what their daughter has ended up with. “I didn’t know you were coming today.” 

 

That’s not the only thing he wishes he could change about her, though. Lately, the list has grown too long for her to care about it. 

 

_ One more year, _ she thinks.  _ One more year, and I’m free, and he’ll never find me - mostly because he won’t bother to search for me. _

 

“I’m flying back to New York in two hours.” Of course. “I wanted to check in. You’re going to a new school, after all.” She watches, in silence, as he carefully chews and then takes a measured sip of his coffee, his throat bobbing when he swallows. 

 

He’s still staring at her when she joins him at the table and pours herself a cup of black coffee. “Don’t forget the pills, Alex,” he says, at last, and returns to his omelette.   

 

_ Lexa, _ she thinks.  _ It’s Lexa, but girls can’t be alphas, and they can’t rule a corporate kingdom, either. But I am. And I will. And no one is going to ask me. _

 

She flexes her jaw, dropping her gaze to her own empty plate. “Yes, father.” 

 

*** 

 

James cringes when he hears the girl he he brought home last night tumble down the stairs. “Shit,” he hears her mutter after a thud - loud enough to make him concerned. Yes, one-night stands are awkward, but that doesn’t mean he’s about to let her destroy his house. 

 

He glances into the hallway from the kitchen, and sees a flash of blonde hair first. Then, the girl straightens up, having put her worn out biker boots on. Their eyes meet, and he sheepishly smiles, shoving his hands in his pockets. Maybe he should’ve pretended to still be asleep while she sneaked out. 

 

The girl smirks back. “Hey.” 

 

“Uh, hey.” 

 

Her smirk widens. “I love you betas,” she lets him know as she tugs her leather jacket on. “You’re all so flustered and awkward the morning after. And you don’t stink.” 

 

James blinks. “Do alphas stink?” 

 

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” the girl says, tousling her hair and making her bed-head ten times worse. Inexplicably, it looks a hundred times better on her. “Betas are better,” she laughs at her own pun. “And, well, you don’t need me to tell you that omegas are the best.” 

 

“Oh, um, yeah,” he nods, cursing inwardly when he feels his cheeks flame up. “You -- thank you for last night.” 

 

Her grin is wide and lewd. “You’re welcome, honey, but that’s not what I meant. I strongly implied that I enjoy omegas the most myself.” 

 

“You…” He frowns, confused. “But you’re an omega.” 

 

“An omega who has needs.” She grabs her phone and quickly checks it. “Don’t be so behind the times, Justin. We’re sexual creatures outside of our heat, too, you know.” Her wink is enough to deepen his blush. “And you certainly do now.” With that, she brushes past him towards the exit. 

 

“It’s James,” he says, almost on autopilot, before suddenly panicking and running out after her. “Wait! I never got your name.” 

 

The girl shrugs. “Clarke. But you won’t see me again.” There’s a cherry red car waiting for her, and she quickly gets inside. He’s only able to get a glimpse at the driver - another girl, a brunette - before they promptly drive off. 

 

Clarke fishes her sunglasses out of her pocket and puts them on. James and his house grow smaller and smaller and smaller until both completely disappear. 

 

She would be absolutely fine with spending the entire ride in silence, but sadly, her designated driver respectfully disagrees. “Jesus, Clarke. How old  _ is  _ this guy? And could you  _ please _ take a fucking shower next time I pick you up?” 

 

“Don’t be a prude, Rae,” she rolls her eyes. “And I don’t smell that bad.” 

 

Raven rolls the windows all the way down. “It’s the opposite of  _ bad _ , and that’s the whole problem.” 

 

“Alphas,” Clarke mutters under her breath. “By the way, the offer is still on the table.” 

 

“No thank you. I’d like to stay healthy.” 

 

“Wow,” she turns her head to stare at Raven who’s watching the road with poorly masked angry expression. “Out of all people, I didn’t expect you to slut shame me.” 

 

“Shut up, Clarke.” It seems today Raven’s not in the mood to play games. A pity, really. She’s fun when she’s down “I’m all for living your life to the fullest and shit, but you’re not doing this to enjoy yourself.” 

 

Clarke can’t help it. Lately, she never can. “I actually enjoyed myself quite a lot last night,” she drawls, watching the way Raven’s nostrils flare at her suggestive tone, breathing more of her scent in. The way her hands grip the wheel tighter, making her forearms flex. Clarke might have a thing for those. In general. If this was their usual playful banter, that’s where she’d stop. But it’s not. She feels her own anger bubble under the surface, spread through her veins like hot poison, and she happily lets it flow. “Wanna know why?” 

 

“Not really,” Raven grits through her teeth, but Clarke’s long since stopped listening to people who care about her. 

 

“It’s been awhile since I got properly  _ fucked, _ and let me tell you, his cock did the job just the way I needed it to. Gotta be one of the biggest dicks I had insi--” She anticipates it when Raven slams on the breaks, and lurches forward only a little. 

 

Her friend’s dark eyes, usually warm brown, are now practically black half with fury, half with arousal as she glares at her. “What the  _ fuck,  _ Clarke?” 

 

She shrugs, trying to appear innocent. The thought is laughable even to her, and so she chuckles. “What?” 

 

“I don’t want to hear any of it,” Raven growls. Her breathing grows heavier, and Clarke’s not sure if that’s because of her pheromones or if she starts pumping those out in response. “I don’t need to know about all the positions he fucked your brains out in.” 

 

“I could show you.” It’s too far, she knows that. It was too far when she started to talk about last night, and it’s definitely too far now that she’s practically coercing Raven into - what? None of them actually want that. What the hell is she doing? 

 

_ She wants to talk about him even less, though, and that’s exactly where the conversation was going. _

 

“Clarke.” Raven turns away from her, greedily breathing in fresh air and trying to calm down. “What you’re doing - this is fucked up. You do know this classifies as sexual assault, right?” 

 

She’d say she’s never felt more disgusted with herself, but she can’t even say that anymore. “I,” but this is Raven.  _ Her best friend since forever  _ Raven.  _ The only person who can - could - make her smile when she cried _ Raven.  _ The sister she’s never had but always wanted to  _ Raven. 

 

_ The one who held her hand while they buried her dad and never let go once _ Raven. 

 

The door creaks when she throws it open. “I’ll walk home.” 

 

“Clarke.” Raven’s breathing is still irregular, but she looks much better. “Clarke, don’t be an idiot. Get back in the fucking car.”

 

“No.” She shakes her head, only realizing she’s crying when droplets land on her hands. “No, I - I can’t. I’ll walk.” 

 

Raven climbs out of the car, too. She no longer looks so torn. She just looks tired. And exasperated. “Sit your ass back down,” she tells her with a sigh. “Don’t make me throw you in the trunk. You know I will. I did once.” 

 

“Twice.” 

 

“And third time’s a charm.” Raven rests her elbows on the hood and the door, staring her down. For a moment, no one speaks. She’s the first one to break the silence. 

 

“Come on,” she says, this time quieter, and softer. “We’ll be late for school. And you desperately need a shower.” She wrinkles her nose. “I may have been wrong about your smell being the opposite of bad.” 

 

“I’m not getting back in the car.” 

 

“And I’m not letting you walk alone dressed like that and  _ smelling _ like that. You’re looking for trouble.” She sighs. “You can sit in the backseat if you want. Just - get in. Please.” 

 

She tries to catch Raven’s gaze through the rearview mirror, but Raven does the opposite. “I -- I’m sorry.” 

 

It’s a long pause after Raven replies. “We’ll talk about it later.” 

 

***

 

Lexa slowly parks and kills the engine, letting go of the wheel and leaning back in her seat. She takes a deep breath as she closes her eyes. Smells like leather, a hint of tobacco - she really needs to air it out more thoroughly. Maybe she should stop smoking in the car. Maybe she should stop smoking. Maybe. 

 

Leather. Tobacco. Dust and fallen leaves as she opens the door, and then - sweet. Tender, and fresh, and - it’s summer and sun and laughter and tasting salty sea water on lips and -- 

 

 _Can’t be,_ Lexa thinks, madly, desperately. _It can’t - it’s just a myth._ _Please. Just - please, it can’t be, it can’t…_

 

She’s blonde and she’s blue-eyed and she’s got a beauty mark right above thin pink lips, and there’s a dimple in her chin and a shadow of something haunted in her gaze, and she’s her mate. Lexa knows that. From the first whiff, however gross that might sound. Her heart’s hammering away in her chest as their eyes meet, and it’s the most wonderful cliche she’s ever experienced, and this is the most terrible thing to have ever happened to her. 

 

Her mate doesn’t -  _ can’t _ \- know she’s her mate, or her father will destroy both of them, and she can’t let that happen to her. Right now, in this moment, standing in a parking lot of her new and last school, she realizes she’d sooner die than let anything bad happen to the girl she’s just met, and there’s nothing she can do about it. 

 

She’s an alpha with an omega who can’t be hers even though she already is. As if this day couldn’t get any worse. 

 

The omega starts to frown when she continues to stare at her. This probably seems more than creepy. Lexa swallows, hurriedly looking down and shutting the door before practically running towards the school. 

 

It’s only when she reaches the door that she realizes she forgot her bag in the car. 

 

*** 

 

“What was  _ that _ about?” Raven snorts as they bewilderedly watch the unfamiliar girl scurry away from them. “ _ Friend _ of yours?” She asks Clarke, brow raises. 

 

She shakes her head. “I’ve never seen her before. Trust me, I would’ve remembered.” The girl’s insanely pretty, if a little weird. Maybe she’s just shy. If Clarke weren’t still plagued by guilt over what happened earlier between her and Raven - because of what she did to her - she’d definitely hurry after the girl to at least get her name. Her scent is a little bland, even for a beta, who she undoubtedly is, but her striking beauty more than makes up for it. 

 

Maybe she’ll run into her later. She did go inside their school building. “She must be new,” she says out loud. 

 

“Yeah, probably,” Raven shrugs, getting her backpack from the car. “I heard that someone moved in into the Maple Mansion, maybe that’s her?” 

 

Clarke whips around to look at her. “Someone moved in into the Maple Mansion?  _ The _ Maple Mansion?” When they were pups, they liked to scare each other with ghost stories about that ancient building.

 

Raven shoots her a mildly judgmental look. “We literally have one maple tree in the entire town and it’s in the mansion’s yard, hence the name. Come on, Clarke.” 

 

“ _ Hence? _ ” 

 

Her friend rolls her eyes. “Shut up.” But it’s void of any venom, and she chuckles when Clarke laughs; and Clarke thinks she’s already glad to meet the mysterious new girl. If anything, she proved to be a great change of subject. 

 

“Ten bucks says Bell will bet you he’ll sleep with her first,” Raven grins. That grin quickly fades, though, as she slows down and grabs Clarke’s arm, stopping her before they go inside. “And you  _ won’t _ accept, right?” 

 

She scoffs, wrestling her arm out of her grasp. “Of course not. I’m tired of taking his money. He’ll go bankrupt before he graduates.” 

 

“As if, Griffin.” 

 

*** 

 

She shares several classes with her. Fuck. None of the wolf whistles and lewd glances from male alphas faze her as much as does her omega’s blue eyes alight with curiosity when they meet hers. 

 

“Alexandra, please, take a seat.” 

 

Something hot and blinding bursts somewhere inside her chest. “Just Lexa is fine.” 

 

“Alright,” the teacher nod. “Sit wherever you want.” 

 

She chooses a seat near the wall - the furthest one from her mate. 

 

*** 

 

Bell catches Clarke after class, stopping her from approaching Lexa. She scowls, but his grin doesn’t fade. If anything, it grows bigger. “So,” he starts, conversationally. “Saw you eyeing the new girl.” 

 

“Because you’re so different,” Clarke answers in a bored tone. Bellamy’s been getting on her nerves lately with constant bets. He claims he finds her, an omega banging omegas, fascinating. She thinks he wants her and hates that she doesn’t reciprocate. 

 

“I’m an alpha,” he brushes her comment off. Yet another thing that pisses her off about him - how easily he uses that excuse to justify his behavior. “And she’s hot, especially for a beta. She might be  _ the one.  _ Fingers crossed.” 

 

She cringes. “Gross. I’m leaving.” When Bell says  _ the one,  _ he doesn’t mean the one and only he’ll spend the rest of his life with. He means  _ the beta who will let him knot her. _ It’s not an entirely pleasant procedure for omegas outside their heat. It’s gotta be downright painful for betas. 

 

Clarke grits her teeth. As she watches Bellamy’s smug grin and ridiculous bicep flexing, she quickly decides she will not let him anywhere near that girl. Strictly out of female solidarity. 

 

“Hey, hey,” he grabs her upper arm when she tries to storm off. It hurts, but she doesn’t let herself show it. His expression is barely concealed irritation when she stares him down. “We were talking.” 

 

“You were talking. I was leaving.” 

 

“I’m talking a hundred bucks, Griffin.” When she scoffs, he hurries to continue. “Fine, two. Three. You could use that. Probably running low on _Plan B_ by now, so --” 

 

“Fuck  _ off,  _ Blake,” she growls, pushing him away. It’s nothing new coming from him - or any of her so-called friends, but it still hurts. Less and less with time. But it still does. 

 

“It was a _joke_ ,” he huffs, condescendingly. “Three hundred bucks and three weeks. You in?” 

 

She locks her jaw, looking away. If she declines, he’ll try to sleep with Lexa anyway. If she agrees, at least he’ll back off when she wins, and Lexa won’t have to deal with him. “Fine.” With that, she tears her arm out of his grip and pushes past him, slamming her shoulder into his as she does.  

  
Raven’s going to kill her. 


End file.
